My new variety of peony plant was discovered by me at Lombard, Ill., among a group of seedlings of (lactiflora) Minnie Shaylor .times. (lobata) Otto Froeber (both unpatented) resulting from a cross made by Samuel Wissing in the course of breeding efforts carried on since 1955 with the object of producing a plant combining the brilliant clear color of the species lobata with the strength and reliability of the species lactiflora. The color of this seedling attracted my attention and I promptly began propagation of this plant at Arlington Heights, Ill., by means of divisions and root cuttings. Successive generations of this new plant, produced by root division and root tip cuttings, have demonstrated that its distinctive features hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed and this plant is now being grown for commercial exploitation at production farms at Barrington, Ill., and Champaign, Ill.